


New Light

by kainess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Bartenders, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sliceoflife, flirty!baekhyun, kpop, shy!chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess
Summary: Park Chanyeol has heart eyes every time he sees Byun Baekhyun.Byun Baekhyun doesn't think twice about Park Chanyeol.---Or at least that's what Chanyeol thinks.





	New Light

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based off John Mayer's New Light. Please go listen to it if you haven't yet. It's amazing and his music video is just an entire meme. He's the new questionable love of my life. 

_We talk and then you walk away, every day._

That's how it went every morning before Park Chanyeol left for work. He'd speak to his neighbor, Byun Baekhyun, every morning for about fifteen or twenty minutes before heading off. He'd never tell a soul ( ~~besides maybe his dog, Dozzie~~ ), but talking to Baekhyun in the early hours of the morning was quite possibly his favorite thing out of the entire day. The morning was the only time they'd be able to see each other as Chanyeol only caught Baekhyun before he'd head off to work. Chanyeol worked two jobs; one as a clerk at a flower shop and then he worked as a bartender during the late night and into the early morning hours. Baekhyun worked a job with complete opposite hours as him. He worked the night shifts at a hotel located in downtown Seoul, so as Chanyeol would head off for his job at the flower shop Baekhyun would be returning home from his front desk shift. 

Baekhyun seemed to like him enough. He would always laugh at whatever lame joke Chanyeol would tell him and always kept that sweet smile on his lips the entire conversation until they would bid each other farewell and Chanyeol would end up rushing to work because he'd end up getting too distracted by Baekhyun's soft laughs- honestly he was just surprised his boss hasn't fired him yet. Then again not many people were applying for the clerk position at a flower shop.

_Oh, you don't think twice about me._

It was honestly becoming quite the problem on Chanyeol's end. The black-haired boy took up a majority of his mind whenever they were apart (which was often) and it was starting to interfere with his work. He flinches when he feels a sudden whack to the back of his head. "Chanyeol, what are you doing? We have four orders that need to be prepared within the next hour." It was Kris Wu, his boss who barely tolerated him yet never fired him because of his lack of employees. Chanyeol was pretty sure he'd get fired the moment the opportunity arose. 

Chanyeol stands dumbly at the counter for a whole minute under Kris' glare before his words finally sink in and slap him. "Oh, sorry, sorry." He scrambles around in his spot as he hurries over to start arranging the flowers together in a presentable manner. "Four orders?" That was kinda busy for them; they were normally pretty slow on Tuesdays. There were no major holidays coming up so it was unexpected for so many orders to flood in at once. "When are they supposed to be ready?" He asks as his fingers shakily decorate the small vases that the flowers would be placed in. Decorating was the easiest part, but Kris always made him nervous when he hovered over him. 

"Within the hour." He repeats casually. "Expect more orders to trinkle in today. It's graduation week for high schools, so families will be ordering lots of bouquets for their children." Oh, that's right. Graduation was this week, that made a lot more sense. "Okay, I'll be on it." He needed to get his mind off Baekhyun if he wanted to survive his shifts this week without Kris killing him. Maybe Baekhyun would order a bouquet- that would be nice. He didn't have a kid, but maybe he had a sibling or cousin who'd be graduating this week. It would be exciting to see Baekhyun at another time during the day, especially outside of their apartment complex. His chest bubbled with excitement at the thought, though he knew the chances were slim. How could it be that the person living next to him could be so far away? 

He sighs in relief as he steps away from the four decorated vases, all covered in appropriate school themed colored ribbons. He was kind of proud of himself, they looked really nice. He leaves from his spot behind the counter to pick out the appropriate flowers in order to make a fitting bouquet that Kris would approve of. He decides to go with buttercups, peonies, hydrangeas, dahlias, garden roses, sunflowers, and chrysanthemums. He nods in approval as he looks at the several flower pots in front of him, the mental picture of the flower bouquets in his mind. He carefully brings the vases over in two trips, setting them up on the counter as he begins to go to work with the flowers. 

He's in his own little world putting flowers in vases when the door opens, a soft bell chiming in the distance. He looks up when reminding himself that a potential customer walked in, not wanting Kris to chew him out for ignoring their guests despite him needing to finish his four orders. He nearly chokes, however, when looking up to see a certain tiny neighbor of his. "B-Baekhyun?" He wants to slap himself for sounding so anxious. "I mean, Baekhyun! Hey!" He tries to sound cool and unfazed, though he comes off as a stuttering mess anyway. As if on cue his hands start to sweat and he nervously wipes them off on the front of his apron. "What brings you around here?" Obviously he's here for flowers. Why else would he be here? Chanyeol wants to slap himself again for sounding like a fool asking redundant questions. 

"A daughter of my mother's friend is graduating tonight and she wants me to be her errand boy and pick up a bouquet for her." A soft smile is gracing his lips and Chanyeol feels his heart skip a beat (maybe several-- he should consult with his doctor) as he finds himself getting lost in the delicate and beautiful features of his face. The beautiful and unique shape of his eyes, his cute button nose that he may or may not have wanted to boop a few times, the small mole above his pouty lips, his long lashes, his flawless tan skin, or what about the way his black hair- "Chanyeol?" Chanyeol has to quickly pull himself from his thoughts so he doesn't appear to be a creep. "Did you hear me?"

"Of course I did." He quickly covers himself and smiles sheepishly. 

"Ah, good." He smiles brightly at this, his lips forming the rectangle shape that always seems to squeeze at the younger's heart. Oh, this was bad. "I remember how you mentioned that you worked at a flower shop in downtown Seoul, so I figured it would be best to come to you for something as last minute as this. Most other shops wouldn't be as patient as you." He has to summon every high power in him to keep himself from blushing like an idiot in front of the shorter boy, though a wide and dumb smile forms on his lips. "I can come to you even if it's this last minute, right?"

"What- oh, well-" Technically he needed to make an appointment beforehand. Kris liked to think that they were this upscale flower shop (they weren't) and that customers needed to make appointments at least a week beforehand (probably why they never hand any customers) for a bouquet. He found it ridiculous, but this helped cover his rent and groceries so who was he to argue with the man who owned the building? However, Chanyeol didn't want to damage any chances he had with the other, plus his pout would probably kill him on spot. He quickly glances at one of the bouquets that was almost finished, an idea forming in his mind. An idea that would probably get him fired, but Chanyeol would worry about that later. "If you give me five minutes I can have one ready for you." 

His heart nearly gives out that very second when Baekhyun gives him the brightest smile, lunging forward and giving the taller a tight hug. "Oh, thank you so much, Yeol! You're such a life saver. I'm not even attending the graduation," probably because he has work, Chanyeol figured, "but my mom would never let me hear the end of it if I couldn't get her these damn flowers. I don't even think she's attending the damn thing." He scoffs softly, completely unfazed by the fact that he just hugged Chanyeol. Oh, why couldn't Chanyeol handle this as well as he did? "How much do I owe you? I don't mind paying an extra fee for being so last minute, really." He's already fishing for bills out of his wallet and Chanyeol nervously chews on his lip as he looks around Kris. He wasn't in the front so that probably meant he was somewhere in the back or in his office. Perfect.

Normally flower arrangements for special events would cost anywhere from $100-$150, though that depended on the event and was mostly for weddings. For a graduation, it could be anywhere from $50-$75, and an additional $20 (depending on the shop) for last minute appointments or walk-ins, that is of course if it was more upscale as Kris claims they are. Chanyeol didn't want to take Baekhyun's money though, especially when he knew how much he struggled covering his own rent. "It's only $30." He'd so get fired for this, but maybe he could quick whip up a new bouquet before Kris could find out and before the clients walked in for their bouquets. Baekhyun seems to do a double take at this. "Only $30?" He asks with raised eyebrows. "Is it a special or something since there's so many graduations going on?"

"Yeah, it's a special." He technically wasn't lying. It _was_ a special. "Um, you can just wait by the counter and I'll ring it up once I finish the bouquet. I only need to add a few more flowers." He states awkwardly as he once again wipes his hands off on his apron. He hoped Baekhyun didn't notice how sweaty he was. Baekhyun only nods happily, walking over to the counter afterwards. He's impressed Kris hasn't come out yet, and maybe it was a bad idea having Baekhyun wait by the register as that might draw Kris' attention. He quickly throws in a few more flowers, making sure to add more buttercups and colors that he thought Baekhyun would find pretty. He carefully carries the vase over to the counter before walking behind to the register. "Did you want to buy a graduation card or anything?" He asks while "ringing up" the bouquet into the register. 

"You guys sell cards here too? Who would have thought." He hums while shifting in his spot. "Well, I suppose I should get a card too. If my mother can't even pick up a bouquet of flowers at a market then I suppose she can't pick up a simple card either." He chuckles as he drums his fingers along the countertop. "This is a very cute place." He comments after taking a minute to look around. It was small and cozy with a small table placed outside the front of the shop, colorful lanterns strung up along the edge of the roof. The inside was just as nice if not modern. The shelves along the walls were square black boxes with flower plants placed in each one, giving the store a nice and chic look. The floor was made out of a chocolatey brown wood paneling that matched with the black shelves well with the walls painted a nice and creamy white. In the middle of the store was a large table with flowers placed on top and underneath, large heating lamps attached to the ceiling above in order to keep the plants in the light they needed. Kris took great pride in how the shop looked and it wasn't in vain. The hard work and money poured into his shop showed and Chanyeol would be just as proud if not more if he were in Kris' shoes. It was ironic to have such a cute shop and to have Ebenezer Scrooge himself own the building. 

"The hotel I work at is so bland and boring." He huffs as he hands his money to Chanyeol when he rings up the bouquet. "You'd think a five-star hotel would be more exciting to look at, but apparently that's just not the case. I wouldn't even vacation there if I were in my late seventies and had a shit ton of money to blow." Chanyeol laughs at this and Baekhyun smiles in response. "Well," Chanyeol says as he hands the bouquet and the ~~free~~ card to the older boy, a sweet smile on his lips, "I hope your mother's friend's daughter enjoys the bouquet."

"I'm sure she will. What girl wouldn't love a bouquet of flowers made by a cute boy?" Chanyeol freezes in his spot, his eyes probably bulging out of his head as he tries to register his words in his mind. Was he hearing this correctly? Did Baekhyun just call him cute? Or was he referring to himself as cute? The latter was probably the case and he was just overthinking things; that was his talent after all. He must have looked like a computer that just blue screened and shut down because Baekhyun immediately burst out into a fit of laughter. "You're adorable." He mumbles while wiping the tears away from the corners of his eyes. However, Baekhyun hesitates when he picks up the vase, shifting in his spot as it looks as if he's thinking over options carefully. Before Chanyeol can ask if he's alright, Baekhyun quickly blurts out, "do you work tonight?"

"I do." He worked every night, actually- he was the main bartender for the club he worked at which opened at eight at night. It usually gave him four hours to chill at his apartment since the flower shop closed at four in the afternoon. "Oh." There's a defeated look on Baekhyun's face as the vase feels a lot heavier than it did before. 

"W-Why?" He chokes out, mentally slapping himself (how many times did this kid plan on slapping himself in one shift?) for stuttering. 

"I didn't have work tonight so I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. We talk so much yet we've never had the chance to actually hang out." There's a faint tint of red to Baekhyun's cheeks and Chanyeol thinks he's finally seeing things. Maybe he should make an appointment with his eye doctor too. He juts out his bottom lip in a pout. "But that's okay. I can always order some Chinese takeout and watch Netflix or something. See you around, okay?" He sends a _wink_ Chanyeol's way before walking out the door and Chanyeol thinks his soul actually just left his body.

_Whack._

That is until Kris kindly reminds him that he's still alive.

_We talk and then you walk away, every day._

Chanyeol's been mentally slamming his head into the counter of the bar for a majority of the night so far and Jongdae, his coworker, was starting to grow concerned. "Chanyeol, what's up? You look more miserable than you normally do." He mumbles as he wipes at a clean spot on the counter that he's been cleaning for the last ten minutes out of pure boredom. 

"I think my neighbor asked me out on a date." He mumbles while pouring a drink for a woman sitting in front of him, mindlessly typing away on her phone. She looked to be a businesswoman. 

"The cute tiny one?" Kyungsoo, the other bartender, asks while appearing out of thin air. Jongdae and Chanyeol visibly jump, eyes wide as they try to figure out where the tiny man came from. Kyungsoo's unfazed though and only stares at Chanyeol expectantly. "Uh, yes?" He squeaks out. 

"Where?"

"Where what?" Chanyeol asks while placing the drink down in front of the woman. 

"Where did he want to take you?" Kyungsoo repeats slower as if Chanyeol were an idiot. He feels his eye slightly twitch at this, though decides to pay it no mind. It's just how the man was. 

"He invited me over to his apartment room tonight. Apparently he wanted to order Chinese takeout and watch Netflix." His cheeks were reddening just at the thought, swarms of butterflies threatening to burst from his chest and escape at any moment. 

"He's inviting you back to his place already? Kinky." Jongdae says with a grin, Chanyeol's cheeks burning as he playfully shoves the other. "Shut up; he didn't mean it like that." 

"Says you." He scoffs while cleaning out an empty beer mug. 

"Yes, says me." He huffs with his arms crossed over his chest. "I felt really bad telling him that I worked tonight. We never have off the same hours. As soon as I get off by four he's already heading to work. And then I come here and when I get home and wake up from sleeping, he's just getting back home as I'm leaving for my morning shift!" He stomps his foot while pouting heavily. "How can someone living right next to me be so far? I'll never understand." 

"You should have just called in sick or something." Kyungsoo says while leaning against the counter. "This sounded like your only chance to spend some time with him. When will an opportunity like this come again? Didn't you say his job was understaffed so he was working a lot of long shifts?" Chanyeol was almost flattered that Kyungsoo remembered their prior conversations. 

"Apparently his boss is hiring more employees, I think that's why he had tonight off. He usually doesn't get days off." He says while picking at his nail. "But hopefully that means he'll be able to get more nights off and then I can hang out with him."

"Hang out." Jongdae giggles under his breath before wiggling his eyebrows playfully at the other. Chanyeol has to fight the burning in his cheeks.

"I probably blew my chance. I bet he thinks I'm an asshole for turning him down. I didn't even turn him down, technically. He turned himself down before I could even suggest not going into work, though he probably wouldn't have let me call in anyway. I'm such an idiot, I should have just lied and said I had off and then snuck off into a bathroom or someplace and call in then." Jongdae slips his hand in between Chanyeol's head and the counter when he actually goes to slam his head this time. 

"Why don't you just say you aren't feeling good and go home? Junmyeon's the sympathetic type. If you tell him you aren't feeling good he'll more than likely send you home with a warm mug of tea." Kyungsoo states while watching Chanyeol lay his head on Jongdae's hand. 

"If you pout and act like you're about to cry from how sick you feel then he might really let you off and then keep you from coming in tomorrow night. That's a win-win in my opinion." Jongdae adds, wiggling his fingers around under Chanyeol's weight as his hand was starting to fall asleep. "You've been crushing on your tiny neighbor since he first moved in, like- when did he move in?"

"A year and a half ago." Kyungsoo answers before Chanyeol can chime in. He feels his cheeks redden due to the fact that everyone around him already knew everything about his crush on his neighbor. He opens his mouth to protest, though the knowing look that both Kyungsoo and Jongdae give him is enough to keep him quiet. "Go find Junmyeon and get off early." Kyungsoo dismisses him with a wave of his hand, a goofy smile forming on Chanyeol's face as he nods his head clumsily. "Well don't smile like that or he'll never believe you." The shorter scolds as Chanyeol wanders off to find his shift manager.

He gently knocks on Junmyeon's office door before realizing that he wouldn't be able to hear him over BLACKPINK's Boombayah that was blasting throughout the club. He knocks a bit harder, the door opening after a few seconds. "Chanyeol, hey. What's up? Everything going alright?" Chanyeol has to do a double take when seeing the state his boss was in. Junmyeon, the man who usually looked his absolute best before leaving the house looked like a complete mess in front of him. His normally perfectly styled hair was a mess; strands of hair sticking out in just about any direction that they could, his shirt half mis-buttoned and half tucked, and dark bags under his red and puffy eyes. He's debating if he should say something, though the shock must be evident on his face. He was never great at controlling his facial expressions. "Rough night." Is all he offers the other in explanation. "What is it that you needed?" 

"I wasn't feeling well..." His normally overly-friendly boss is staring at him with a raised eyebrow, as if asking "is that all?" without saying anything. 

"Sick enough to go home?" He finally asks when Chanyeol continues to stand at the doorframe awkwardly. "Because we're about to hit our busiest hours and you're the main bartender. I could put Jongdae or Kyungsoo in your spot, but they don't hold up the same as you do under pressure. Plus you're the chattiest one with our customers. Kyungsoo just glares at them and Jongdae hits on them."  Chanyeol can't help but snort at this- he wasn't wrong. Junmyeon really needed to hire a new main bartender that could split their shifts with Chanyeol. He was fairly sure that he was entitled to have a life too, though he guesses not if he wants a decent place to live. "Do you have the flu? A cold? A fever?" Junmyeon was looking stressed just at the thought of Jongdae or Kyungsoo covering for him and it was making the younger feel guilty about even trying to sneak out in the first place. 

"I think it's just a cold. I'm sure it'll be fine by the end of the night. Sorry for bothering you." Junmyeon smiles his notorious angelic smile at this and Chanyeol quickly heads back up front. Junmyeon just had that affect on people: you didn't want to see that disappointment on his face, it was like being told by your mother that she was disappointed in you. Not a fun feeling. 

"So?" Jongdae asks as BTS' Cypher 4 starts to play throughout the speakers. 

"Did something happen to Junmyeon or..? He looked pretty out of it and he didn't even let me leave without a guilt trip." Chanyeol sighs while straightening out the black vest he was wearing. 

"Seriously? So you have to finish your shift then?" Jongdae asks with a pout on his lips as Chanyeol nods his head. "That sucks. Well, I'm sure Baekhyun will have off another night and you can just call off before your shift instead. Easier to avoid a guilt trip when you can't see Junmyeon's disappointed mom look." He scoffs while flinging a cleaning rag over his shoulder. 

"I think he broke up with his boyfriend." Kyungsoo hums while pouring drinks for a table off in the corner. "That's the only reason why I can picture him looking the way he does. Or maybe someone died." 

"I'd rather it be the first one then." Jongdae snorts before patting Chanyeol on the back and heading off to greet a group of girls that just sat at the counter. 

_What do I do with all this love that's running through my veins for you?_

The rest of his shift goes by without a hitch, though Chanyeol can't help but feel bummed about missing his chance to hang out with Baekhyun. It probably wasn't even anything special, maybe Baekhyun was just bored and couldn't get any of his friends to hang out with him instead so Chanyeol served as the last option. He supposed it would make sense as he didn't know him too well other than their fifteen minute chats every morning. He's tired and his body aches and he honestly can't wait to get home so he can go to bed and then wake up and talk to Baekhyun like he normally does. He rubs at his eyes tiredly as he cleans up the counter, Jongdae and Kyungsoo gathering cups that were left behind by customers at tables. Junmyeon was still in the back, doing what Chanyeol doesn't know. The club was playing softer music, the three men there not finding it necessary to have music blasting when they were closing up. Most of them were sporting headaches by now anyway.

_I'm the boy in your other phone_

_Lighting up inside your drawer at home all alone_

_Pushing 40 in the friendzone_

_We talk and then you walk away every day_

Chanyeol absentmindedly hums along to the song that's playing as he cleans off the counter, the sound of the front door opening and closing in the background. "I'm sorry, but we've just closed." He calls out without looking up, not feeling like dealing with customers at four in the morning. 

"Oh, that's a shame." Chanyeol's head snaps up at the familiar voice, Jongdae and Kyungsoo clearly snickering in the background. "I was hoping to drop some food off for a cute bartender that I know." Chanyeol feels as if he's being assaulted by blush as he has to pat his cheeks down to keep them from reddening up anymore. 

"Baekhyun, it's so nice to see you- I didn't think you were, what are you doing here?" He's stumbling over words as the black-haired boy approaches the counter, a bag of Chinese takeout in one hand. 

"Well, I was a bit disappointed earlier that we couldn't hang out, so I decided to just nap instead when I got home." He chuckles sheepishly. "And when I woke up I saw that you would be closing soon so I thought that we could still hang out- just a bit later than intended. Plus the Chinese takeout places never close, so it's never too late for some good takeout." He grins as he places the white bag with the neon yellow and green logo on the counter. "And I thought I could walk back home with you. It's not safe to walk home alone so late at night." He's playfully scolding him and Chanyeol's cheeks are only burning more and more as each second passes. 

"O-Oh, well normally Jongdae or Kyungsoo give me a ride home or Junmyeon will offer me a ride-" 

_Whack._

He flinches from the hard whack to the back of his head as Kyungsoo walks by, shooting him a look when Chanyeol turns to look at him. "B-But I'd love for you to walk me home." He quickly adds, Baekhyun smiling up at him the entire time. 

_Oh, you don't think twice about me_

_And maybe you're right to doubt me but_

_But if you give me just one night_

_You're gonna see me in a new light_

_Yeah, if you give me just one night_

_To meet you underneath the moonlight._

Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk side by side down the sidewalk, Baekhyun gripping onto the bag of food as he glances over at Chanyeol every few seconds. Chanyeol's too nervous to glance at the other, let alone look at him though he can feel Baekhyun's gaze on him and it's only making him shy. "Chanyeol?" Chanyeol nearly jumps from Baekhyun's voice, officially meaning that he needs to calm the hell down. "Why don't you ever look at me?" Baekhyun has a small grin on his lips as he watches Chanyeol grow more and more flustered by the question. 

"Of course I do." He quickly says, picking up his pace a bit as Baekhyun follows after him. 

"You won't look at me right now though." He laughs quietly, a small pout forming on his lips when he couldn't get the taller's attention. He shimmies out of his jacket and quickly tosses it into some bushes when Chanyeol isn't looking. "Oh, Chanyeollie," it's possible that Baekhyun's trying every trick in the book to get Chanyeol's attention right now and he'll be damned if he doesn't get it, "I'm so cold. I forgot my jacket back at my apartment." He'll have to come back and retrieve his jacket tomorrow, he actually quite liked that jacket. Chanyeol turns around, gasping slightly when seeing the older in only a thin shirt and jeans. "I thought you had a jacket on you." He states in confusion.

"Nope." He quickly denies, beaming brightly when Chanyeol slips out of his jacket, handing it to the shorter after. Baekhyun happily slips into Chanyeol's oversized jacket, sighing in content as he zips it up, engulfed in the other's scent. Baekhyun hurries to Chanyeol's side before he can pick up his pace again, moving the bag of food to his left hand. "You never answered my question." He hums in a playful voice.

"Oh, Baekhyun, please." He pats his cheeks gently, the butterflies alive and well in his chest and stomach. "I look at you a little too much." He accidentally blurts out and immediately wants to bury himself in a hole. Did he really just say that? Baekhyun's caught off guard by the sudden confession, his cheeks reddening this time as he smiles bashfully. 

"I look at you a little too much too." He says softly, his breath forming in the air in front of him as he walks side by side with the other. It's hard for either of them to keep the blush off their cheeks, Baekhyun's right hand brushing up against Chanyeol's left hand every now and then. Baekhyun decides to be the brave one because he's always the brave one in these situations, letting his little finger casually wrap around Chanyeol's little finger. Chanyeol glances down at their hands shyly before looking away, a wide and doofy smile forming on his lips. The cold air around him was starting to feel a little warmer as Baekhyun stays close to his side, his hand moving so that his fingers could intertwine with his easily. Chanyeol's hand was warm and rough against Baekhyun's smaller hand, and Baekhyun's hand was soft and smooth against Chanyeol's larger one. "Chanyeol?" He asks just as Chanyeol calls out his name, his heart thumping in his chest as he and Chanyeol both laugh at the same time. "You first." He gently pushes the younger's arm.

Chanyeol's heart is slamming against his ribcage, the tips of his ears red as he stops walking, Baekhyun stopping as a result. He takes in a deep breath, turning to face the older boy as he mentally talks himself into confessing. _It will be fine_ , he tells himself,  _worst case is that he rejects you and you end up wanting to die._ "You're making me nervous." Baekhyun nervously laughs as he stares up at the anxious man in front of him. 

"I really like you." He blurts out, skipping every sweet and romantic part of the confession he had planned, straight to the heart of it instead. His cheeks immediately turn a deeper red as his heart practically freezes. Baekhyun's staring up at him with a blank expression before the words settle in his mind, his lips forming that cute rectangular shape that Chanyeol adores as he smiles brightly. 

"I really like you too." He whispers as he stares at Chanyeol as if he were the entire world. He places the bag down on the ground by his feet, standing on the tips of his toes as he reaches his hands out to cup Chanyeol's cold and soft cheeks. "I like you a lot." He giggles out, leaning in as he presses his soft and chapped lips against Chanyeol's soft ones. Chanyeol's body is in complete shutdown, his mind scrambling to figure out what's happening, what to do, and holy _shit_ is Byun Baekhyun kissing him? It only takes a second for Chanyeol to snap out of his daze, placing a hand on the back of Baekhyun's neck to deepen the kiss, his lips molding against his. Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it gently as his thumbs caresses the skin on his cheeks. This kiss is soft and sweet and it's everything that Chanyeol had dreamed of and more, making it feel like his heart was soaring through the sky.

The two have to pull away when their lungs demand air, Baekhyun's lips red and swollen, Chanyeol's looking nearly identical. Chanyeol doesn't know what to say or think, his facial expression mimicking his mental state. "Chanyeol, breathe." Baekhyun laughs as he pecks his lips repeatedly, pulling away after. "We should get back to your place so you don't freeze to death." He says softly, rubbing at Chanyeol's arms lovingly. "We can watch movies together too. Do you have work tomorrow?" 

"I can call off." Chanyeol says as the two walk back in the direction of their apartments, hand in hand. Chanyeol might actually get fired by Kris for skipping out on his shift tomorrow, word had it that he was actually looking for a new employee anyway. 

Worth it though.

_A/N: fun drinking game, take a shot each time someone whacks chanyeol's head lol_


End file.
